Usuario:Garmagic
Sobre mí Me llamo Garmagic, pero podéis llamarme Gahrenn, para ser poéticos, Garen, para ser breves. Tengo 16 años, y hasta hace poco no sabía muy bien los detalles de The Legend of Zelda . De hecho, ni si quiera me interesaba, hasta que mi hermano pequeño se compró el Manga de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Ese tebeo me enganchó, y fue cuando decidí husmear en ésta wiki. Cuando descubrí la existencia del Ocarina of Time, juré por mis santos (esas cositas que tú y yo sabemos) que me compraría los dos Manga de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Por lo que después de esperar pacientemente a la Feria del Libro para poder comprármelos. Mi hermano me hizo el favor de comprarme el primer tomo, y luego fuí a buscar el segundo, donde revolví cielo y tierra y agua y hielo y gas y nitrógeno azufrado con pepitas de maíz yodoclourada, hasta que por fín encontré el segundo tomo. Creedme. Los mayores tebeos manga que he visto en mi vida. Luego, en lo que se refiere a videojuegos, no he jugado a ni uno... Bueno, creo que comencé a jugar hace unos años al Phantom Hourglass, pero al poco tiempo me cansé de él. Al que sí me gustaría jugar es al Ocarina of Time (si alguna vez llego a tener la Nintendo 3DS), que al igual que el manga, debe ser una reliquia caída del cielo. Luego, quizá también me guste jugar al Twilight Princess, pero no lo pillo con tanto entusiasmo. Me sé de un amigo que tiene el Skyward Sword, y quizá le pille con un entusiasmo mayor que al de TP, pero no estoy seguro. thumb|right|250px|Meet the [[Link#The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening|Boi]]Antes de conocer a los detalles de The Legend of Zelda, yo sólo conocía el juego por el Super Smash Bros. Brawl (si no fuese por ese juego, me hubiera pasado toda la vida pensando que Link se llamaba Zelda XD), y también lo conocí por los Youtube Poops en los que aparece el Link que dice "Geeee! It shure is booooring arround here!", y tal, y pascual. También lo conocí de otro modo no muy formal, precisamente, que también es un Youtube Poop. Aquí a la derecha está el vídeo. En fín, que tras informarme de la crnología, por fin he conseguido clasificar a todos los Link de la saga: *El que se pasa todo el día en las nubes (Skyward Sword) *El del gorro viviente (The Minish Cap) *El Cuatrillizo (Four Swords) *El Héroe al que todos queremos y adoramos (Ocarina of Time) *El "Boi" (A Link to the Past) *El Cristiano de la Cruz en el escudo (The Legend of Zelda) *El Linkántropo (Twilight Princess) *El Cuatrillizo que ataca de nuevo (Four Swords Adventures) *El Link Sparrow (Wind Waker) *El Maquinista (Spirit Tracks) Así los distingo yo. Ya me dirás tú si los prefieres llamar de otra manera :) Si hubiera nacido en Hyrule... ...Me hubiera gustado ser un Kokiri, porque esos niños son niños para siempre. Mi infancia creo que ha sido mi mejor "etapa", dado que la facilidad para hacer amigos que tenía en aquel entonces era mucho mayor que la que tengo ahora (lo cual significa que ahora sea un marginado social). Sin embargo, no me haríá ninguna gracia tener que convertirme en un Kolog, o en un Mono, por lo que no tendríá mas remedio que ser poco original y decir que me gustaria ser un humano y tener que afrontar los problemas que debe afrontra un adolescente. En fín, que vamos a entrar en detalle: Garen thumb|Garen y su Hada, en un árbol.Garen es un Kokiri un poco tímido y bastante perezoso. Como todos los Kokiri, Garen tenía un Hada, cuyo nombre no se sabe. El joven vive en una cabaña del Bosque Kokiri, y a menudo se aísla en un árbol a "realizar alpinismo", tan sólo para entretenerse. Garen es un niño muy tímido y libre de preocupaciones. No le gusta hacer el trabajo que le toca hacer, e intenta escabullirse o poner "pegas" para no tener que trabajar. Por otra parte, es bastante tímido. Le cuesta empezar una conversación, pero se extiende bastante cuando habla de algo que le gusta. El joven ha mostrado un enorme interés por la historia de Hyrule. Tanto que a veces ha estado meditando si escaparse del bosque para explorar el "mundo", pero siempre se hecha atrás. Gahrenn thumb|GahrennGahrenn es un Humano adolescente con un gran espíritu bélico, pero a su vez tranquilo y callado. En construcción